


Fanvid--For Fruits Basket

by Mystic_Mermaid



Series: Lizzie's Fanvids [42]
Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: F/M, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-05
Updated: 2007-08-05
Packaged: 2018-01-06 10:59:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Mermaid/pseuds/Mystic_Mermaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Final Fantasy VIII fanvid featuring Squall and Rinoa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanvid--For Fruits Basket

  
[Find more videos like this on _Vidders_](http://vidders.net/video/video)   


**Author's Note:**

> This video is set to the main English theme from the anime "Fruits Basket," performed by Laura Bailey (I think--I am not positive). It stars Squall and Rinoa from Final Fantasy 8. Made under my old screen name, Sailor ChibiMoon.


End file.
